


Engineer

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [106]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s06e01 Exile on Main St., Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa and Mrs. Sid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engineer

"So, how are classes going?" Lisa asks Nancy.

"Great," Nancy says. "We're designing basic bridges now."


End file.
